Ryuskana
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = YukiHerz }} The Ryuskana is a powerful Elder Dragon species that assaults the zones close to Jango Village. Physiology Ryuskanas can be identified by their peculiar heads, which feature a sleek design similar to that of Great Baggi, with two crests that curve backwards, and the lack of actual eyes, instead it has two red sensors on each side of the upper head that resemble scars. They have a long neck, slender body and long tails, their fin-wings aren't made to fly, but they allow the Ryuskana to be the ultimate ace in the ocean, they also have sharp blades running across the front, which they use to hurt targets while swimming. Their bodies are covered in fish-like scales that harden when under direct sunlight, making overground fighting hard. Information The Ryuskanas are the apex predators of the water, they are known to feed on Plesioth, Lagiacrus, Royal Ludroths and even catching wyverns flying low by jumping out of the water, when they come to the shores they feed on many monsters, such as Great Jaggis, Velocidromes, Daimyo Hermitaurs, Shogun Ceanataurs and other powerful monsters, not many living beings can be said to be on par or above the Ryuskana in the food chain, it is said among locals that a Ryuskana can even top a Teostra or a Kushala. Abilities In the water it primarily uses its wing blades to weaken foes or to break their defense, then lunging at them with a fiery bite, it can also "drink" water at such a speed that foes will be dragged into it, and then release the water from small holes between its scales, this can inflict great damage, and even the Bleeding status effect when enraged, other attacks it is known to utilize include circling around a target with ever increasing speed to create a vortex effect, from which it's hard to swim against and will inflict damage if contact with the center is made, and its underwater pin which starts with a violent and sudden bite, the foe is stuck in its jaws while the Ryuskana violently shakes and swims, sometimes jumping out of the water and, if available, crushing and dragging the foes against solid walls. On the land, the Ryuskana's approach to combat varies between Day and Night, during the day, it will go all out on offensive, utilizing its powerful legs, arms and tail for hurtful melee attacks, expelling water jets from its body or mouth or utilizing its signature attack, jumping into the air after drinking water and expelling a giant waterball at extreme speeds, but the Ryuskana will stand still to recover from the move for a few seconds, during the night it will prefer to utilize ranged attacks such as water jets, water balls and water breaths, utilizing the Water Meteor as a last resort only. Other Variants Colossus Ryuskana A massive Ryuskana from legend, there's not many physical differences other than its size and a few of its scales have a copper color, when enraged a water aura will surround it, which decreases stamina recovery when close to it. New attacks include being able to throw sharp scales from its tail with several moves, a sweeping water jet, and a powerful crushing attack performed with its paws. Perfect Predator Ryuskana(NV) Diffculty:★★ A medium-sized Ryuskana variant, physical changes include wings more adapted for both air and water, bigger scales on top with a reddish tint, jointed head sensors, large clusters of teeth, spiked spine and tail and being always surrounded by a water aura. This Ryuskana has access to more attacks, such as a long distance lunch that connects into an overground pin as violent as the underwater one, a 360° spin that hits with the tail, and the most powerful attack it has exhibited, only usable when around a body of water, the Ryuskana will do a long roar and the water will rise around it creating a cutting tornado of water, then expelling the water creating water blades that go in all directions. Notes *The guild believes several parts of Duremudira were made with Ryuskana materials, or an ancestor of it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster